Help:Community and networking
''As of 15:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) this page has been archived, to be replaced by '' Please note that this page and its associated example page are very new - July 2007. If you help edit this wiki, or any related wiki you are very welcome to add your details to the example page - though you'll need to be signed in if you want to upload images, and help towards the development of these pages. Currently this page may tend to be mostly about suggested guidelines rather than editing help. This is partly because the person currently setting this up has limited knowledge of the editing help likely to be required, and more user-friendly alternatives may appear soon - see background. Background These pages were begun in response to a posting starting on a Central Wikia forum and continuing in a Wikisocial forum (and including an offer to make up templates). Guidelines Community and networking 'cards' 'CAN cards' for short. Potential uses The idea is that the cards should be usable with moderately easy adaption in two main ways 1. Community and networking to help start or populate community and networking pages on any wikia e.g. here (Except Central Wikia - more notes below). One of the advantages of something like this for example on Wikisocial is that if the CAN card is converted into a template it then becomes very easy (just by 'slotting in' the template) to join a variety of other groups as they develop. 2. Personal As a quick and easy way of starting off a user page and/or on a Friends list - example beginning here - see for ideas on this - or in a template (example here). In the second use, the 'card' can help users navigate between a group of most frequently edited wikia, if set up to include user pages on other wikia. It can also encourage the setting up of more community or networking type pages on other wikia. Example also used, with slight modification on, for example w:c:social:User:Philralph The first use can maybe help build the sense of community or friendliness of wikia, as well as helping networking. As and when other wikia develop community pages, links on the cards could be changed from links to user pages to links to the relevant community pages. An example of networking is to include/invite editors from related wiki - eg. see project:WikiNode Basic design There are basically three main areas of the card *image (left hand col) *brief personal details (top right) *networking links (lower right) Size of 'cards' The idea of the 'cards' is not to replicate user pages (or profiles on w:c:social) but rather to be a sort of concise summary for community and networking purposes, a sort of half way between the simple user listings and user pages which can be quite extensive. Icons can reduce the need for text, and small text can also be used if necessary. Images Although it is hoped that most people will include something like a photo of themselves some people may not be comfortable with this. So it's perfectly OK to use some sort of alternative, a 'stock' photo, favourite image, an image they've uploaded, etc from within the host wikia. Image category to follow. Brief personal details *user page (on host wikia) *user talk page (on host wikia) *user's friends list / page - if available *user's birthday - e.g. on wikisocial brief introductory sentence or phrase e.g. link to main wikia contributed to, etc. Networking links Again remember this is not intended to duplicate a user page, so just a handful of main links (say 5-10?). If a large number, consider using small text to ensure the 'card' doesn't become too big. Community and networking pages Not for Central Wikia So far this is an idea or proposal for any wikia, apart from the Central Wikia because of its different purpose. If there is any need such a 'cross-wiki' page or pages, this could perhaps be met on w:c:social. Suggested format *Using project:CAN will put the page in a wikia project's namespace. (Yes, it's intended to be affirmative!) *Suggested category: Community Length of pages Suggested length of pages - approx. 10 'cards' - Template here. If possible spread users cards over a couple of pages, so less chance of single ones looking 'lonely' if left on a page on their own. Sequence of 'cards' Although there might be some tendency to want to see most recently edited or added cards, perhaps it's easier to set up, and for people to edit, if rows are added downwards. It may be important to point out that this sequencing is not intended to imply any sort of hierarchy whatsoever (and this point could perhaps be reinforced with a link to some suitable reference on the Central Wikia?) Inclusion Anyone who helps edit the wiki (or who may wish to do so) can add their 'card' to any wikia's community page at any time (though will need to be signed in to upload images), although the normal wikiquette may be only to do so after at least one (non-trivial) edit, or after an invitation. 'Cards' which look to have been placed inappropriately may be suggested for deletion. Invitations Anyone who helps edit the wiki (or who may wish to do so) can invite anyone else at any time, although the normal wikiquette may be to invite after at least one (non-trivial) edit, (and of course only signed-in users will be able to upload images). New or inexperienced editors may find an invitation a little threatening if it appears to come too early (?) Invitation cards Example: |} Or like this for anyone who already has a card: |} Response to invitations There is never any obligation to respond to an invitation. (Theoretically some users eg staff could receive an annoyingly large number of invitations, but presumably this would not be an insurmountable problem? One option might be some sort of general purpose Central Wikia Community Team 'card' - see sample page) Pros and cons Please add any comments on this article's discussion page. Thanks. Category:Archive